All Days Of My Life
by JDayC
Summary: Hans y Elsa Westerguard son un joven matrimonio que cree en el "Y vivieron felices por siempre"; cuando el destino les juega una cruel broma, se verán sumergidos en la dolorosa situación de recuperar el amor perdido o dejarle en libertad. AU.
1. Prólogo

**Resumen Extendido: **Hans Westerguard es un reconocido arquitecto atrapado en la dolorosa situación de reiniciar su vida con la mujer que ama. Un trágico accidente ha creado en su matrimonio una grieta, ella le olvida y se niega a creer que alguna vez lo amo. El pelirrojo luchará contra todo por reconstruir esa felicidad que se prometieron en el altar. El argumento es _"Basta con que se miren a los ojos para saber que se amaran, todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe"_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ Frozen y The Vow_ pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece. Dudas, comentarios y amenazas con armas ligeramente punzocortantes al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ All Days of My Life ~<em>**

**_"_****_Cuando piense que el amor se está acabando, prometo recordar todos los motivos que me hicieron amarte"_**

_¿Qué es la vida? La vida __no __es __más que __una colección de __pequeños instantes __que la hacen mágica y hermosa, __sucesos inesperados en la línea del tiempo __que nos llevan a __vivir miles de emociones. Cada uno de nosotros, es la suma de los momentos que se han experimentado; momentos __únicos e irrepetibles que siempre dejan una lección, __buena o mala se debe aprender a vivir de ella. Somos la humilde colección de los sucesos a los que simplemente no se puede escapar, un segundo es suficiente __para que l__a vida __tome rumbos desconocidos, enseñándonos a veces de manera dolorosa, que no solo somos piel y hueso, sino un conjunto extraño de sentimientos._

_Esta __e__s otra tonta historia de amor, pero no como Hans Westerguard y Elsa Dehrendel la habían soñado…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prólogo<em>**

_Los dolorosos recuerdos de aquella mañana de Diciembre mermaban en su alma como fuego vivo, la nostalgia se convirtió en un huésped indeseado de su corazón y pensamiento. Cada día al mirarse en el espejo, no reconocía al hombre que le devolvía la mirada; su cabello rojizo desaliñado, la sombra de una barba creciendo alrededor de la mandíbula y los ojos verde esmeralda que habían perdido su brillo bondadoso._

_Para fortuna de unos y desgracia de otros, su esposa había sobrevivido a un aparatoso accidente ocasionado por un derrape en el pavimento congelado._

_En su mente aun guardaba las imágenes de la sala de emergencia, los abundantes moretones en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba y las noches en vela que paso a su lado, pidiendo a un ser superior que le permitiera despertar. __Cuando la inflamación disminuyo y ella despertó, simplemente no lo reconoció._

_Elsa D. Westerguard había perdido sus recuerdos, extrañamente solo había perdido aquellos que lo involucraban a Él, a su esposo Hans._

_Después del accidente, Él intentó vivir con la idea de que solo era un síntoma temporal y mientras los médicos determinaban si era correcto dar o no el alta, ella decidió regresar a la casa de sus abuelos._

_La desesperación lo corrompió, no sabía qué hacer para recuperar el amor de su esposa y esperar a que el 'síntoma' desapareciera no era una opción sino una gran pérdida de tiempo. Nadie le aseguraba nada, los médicos estaban tan confundidos como Él, habían escuchado de casos similares pero nunca enfrentado uno._

_Elsa recordaba a su hermana menor, a su cuñado y a sus abuelos; pero pista o señales de quién era Hans Westerguard para ella, nada._

_Su cuñada quiso ayudarle y le brindo la extraordinaria idea de reconquistarla, regresar sobre los pasos del pasado para enamorarla una vez más. Pensando solo en __el bien de su matrimonio aceptó y con mucho esfuerzo, conteniendo todas sus emociones, inició una pequeña y atropellada relación de 'amigos'; basto una sola cita para darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado entre ellos, algo más profundo que solo recuerdos.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>El tiempo seguía su curso; Hans regresó al trabajo en la empresa que ahora dirigía su esposa; Frozen &amp; Co.<em>

_Para todos sus empleados y amigos fue difícil verlos separados, puesto que desde el primer día en que se encontraron habían irradiado un profundo amor. Era el inicio del verano cuando las cosas se salieron de control, un nuevo y peligroso factor ingreso a la ecuación._

_"¿Te molestaría que saliera con alguien?__" Preguntó una tarde mientras charlaban en la oficina de ella._

_"__¿Un socio?" Preguntó nervioso._

_"Y__o diría un conocido, mi ex–novio Damien Rohde; nos encontramos hace unos días y me ha invitado a un café" Su voz sonaba radiante, llena de esperanza y alegría._

_"__Confío en que no te enamoraras nuevamente de Él"_

_"Hace tiempo que termine con Damien, no creo que su presencia me afecte" La rubia tomo su mano sorprendiéndolo "Además, tu y yo tenemos algo especial ¿No es así?"_

_"Claro, somos 'amigos' Elsa" Hans suspiro "¿Aceptarías mi invitación para almorzar mañana?"_

_Ella le sonrió._

_"Lo prometo, se me hace tarde nos vemos" Ella depositó un beso en su mejilla, tomo su bolso y se alejó._

_Desgraciadamente la invitación al almuerzo no se cumplió, ni ese día ni otro; algo había pasado en esa 'cita de conocidos' acaso ella ¿Se estaba volviendo a enamorar de su ex–novio? De un momento a otro, el pelirrojo se convirtió en un simple y efímero recuerdo del pasado._

* * *

><p><em>Hans no pudo soportarlo, sus celos no eran cosa fácil de controlar y en una de las invitaciones que Rohde le hizo a Elsa, irrumpió en el restaurante con furia; a reclamar y exigirle que se alejara de ella, no la perdería, al menos no de esa denigrante manera.<em>

_Ambos habían jurado frente al altar que se amarían, que estarían juntos en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores; quien los hubiese visto ese día no podía negar que su amor era sincero, pero sobretodo verdadero._

_"__¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?" Le gritó a las afueras del restaurante, con los cabellos platinados revueltos y empapada en la lluvia._

_"__Sucede que 'ese' tiene otras intenciones contigo y no voy a tolerarle ese atrevimiento" Bramó furioso._

_"__Hans, somos amigos, ¿Lo recuerdas?, entonces ¿Por qué no dejarme salir con otra persona?" Gritó indignada._

_"Ya conoces mi respuesta, solo que la olvidaste... __Voy a luchar por tu cariño Elsa, tú no eres una simple amiga, eres mi…" Y guardó silencio en el momento en que estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo "Eres una persona especial"_

_"__¿Quién eres realmente Hans Westerguard?" Preguntó confundida y al borde del llanto._

_"__Aquel que juro amarte todos los días de su vida…" Concluyó con voz cansada._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Sí estás leyendo esto, es porque lograste soportar el terrible texto de ahí arriba.<strong>

**Historia con el único fin de entretener. Nada me pertenece yo solo juego con la idea.**

**Recuerda que... ****"_un review para un fic, es un fic feliz_"**

**¡JDayC Fuera!**


	2. Noche de Impacto

**Disclaimer: **_Frozen_ y _The Vow_ pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece. Dudas, comentarios y amenazas con armas ligeramente punzo-cortantes al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ All Days of My Life ~<strong>_

"_**Estaré aquí por si decides regresar… aunque **__**estés**__** lejos, estaremos unidos, porque nos une algo más fuerte que la distancia"**_

**» 1 «**

_**~ Noche de Impacto ~**_

_Una chica delgada y de largo cabello rubio platinado esperaba con impaciencia detrás de la barra de la cafetería, sus ojos azules brillaron al escuchar al empleado servir su orden._

_Era una hermosa mañana en las calles de la ciudad de Arendelle; la primera nevada de la temporada había cubierto los techos y las calles con una delgada y preciosa capa de nieve._

"_Aquí tienes linda, chocolate caliente, dos de azúcar y canela, tal como a ti te gusta" Ella sonrió._

"_Muchísimas gracias Olaf" Recibió en sus manos, su vaso térmico favorito, azul celeste con figurillas en forma de copos de nieve "Ten un lindo día" Giro de media vuelta con la intención de retirarse cuando..._

"_Elsa… ¡CUIDADO!" La advertencia del pelinegro había llegado demasiado tarde, como si de una escena en cámara lenta se tratase, la rubia choco contra un nuevo cliente, su vaso se había librado de la tapa haciendo caer la bebida recién servida en el pecho del sujeto._

"_¡Ahhh! ¡Demonios!" Gritó adolorido._

"_¡Oh, cuanto lo siento!" Elsa tomo rápidamente unas cuantas servilletas de la barra e inútilmente trato de limpiar al pobre hombre que se quejaba del dolor provocado por la quemadura._

"_¿Pero qué rayos sucede contigo?, ¿Estas ciega?" Bramó disgustado._

_Ella levantó la mirada encontrándose con un joven pelirrojo no mucho mayor, de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, patillas alargadas casi sacadas del siglo pasado -pero que extrañamente en él sentaban bastante bien-, alto y ligeramente fornido._

"_Lo siento tanto, fui tan torpe" Se disculpó nuevamente antes de inclinarse a recoger su vaso._

_Él simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, jamás en su vida había visto una mujer tan bella y sencilla como lo era ella, incluso se había olvidado del dolor que sentía por la quemadura._

_"¿Ocurre algo malo?" Escuchó que le preguntaban, d__espabilo de sus pensamientos y reacciono a su primer encuentro._

"_No, digo... lo siento, yo fui el descuidado" Extendió su mano para ayudar a que se levantará "Soy Hans Westerguard"_

"_Mucho gusto, soy Elsa" Ella traía una diminuta sonrisa boba en el rostro, se encontraba bajo el encanto de esos orbes esmeralda "Ehto... ¿Hans?" Preguntó._

"_¿Sí?" Respondió tontamente._

"_¿Me devuelves mi mano? Por favor" El pelirrojo se sintió ruborizar y soltó de inmediato la menuda mano de la chica rubia frente a él. Ella rió y negó divertida con la cabeza "De verdad lo siento, esa mancha no se irá fácilmente"_

"_No te preocupes por eso, supongo que es algo que debía pasar" Llevó la mano hacía la mancha y bufó disgustado "Me preocupa la entrevista, son casi las ocho" Desvió su mirada hacía el reloj de pared en forma de gatito que movía su cola al paso de los segundos._

"_¿Tenías una entrevista? Rayos lo he arruinado por mi descuido" Elsa se removió incomoda en su lugar, visiblemente sonrojada._

"_¡Hey! No te preocupes por eso, diré que tuve un percance y agendaré otro día en Frozen & Co, esos planos pueden esperar, tú no tienes la culpa de nada"_

"_¿Dijiste Frozen & Co?" Preguntó de manera curiosa._

"_Si, ¿Por qué?"_

"_Mucho gusto en conocerte Hans, soy Elsa Dehrendel" Ella extendió su mano izquierda y Él abrió los ojos sorprendido "Y creo que puedo ayudarte con esa entrevista"_

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos del amanecer se colaron por las finas cortinas de su habitación y le indicaron que ya era de mañana. Frotándose suavemente los ojos, consultó su reloj en la mesilla de noche, 06:30. Giró sobre sí misma entre las sábanas para despertar a su persona favorita.<p>

Fue recibida por la pausada y ligera respiración de él sobre su rostro, signo de que aún dormía profundamente. Ella rió y empezó a depositar pequeños besos en su rostro.

"Cariño, es hora... despierta Hans"

"Cinco minutos más" Respondió él con la voz somnolienta y tomando a la chica por la cintura "Por favor"

Ella negó y sello sus labios con un beso, él despertó y respondió colocando parte de su peso sobre el cuerpo de ella para profundizarlo. Elsa enredó sus manos en esa cabellera rojiza y se dejó querer; soltó un pequeño gemido cuando él abandono sus labios y beso la piel de su cuello.

"¿Hans?, ¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó ella, ruborizada y excitada por las caricias y besos de su acompañante; y es que su pequeña bata celeste dejaba muy poco a la imaginación de su esposo.

"¿Realmente importa?" Respondió a escasos centímetros de sus labios "A mí, en lo absoluto" Volvió a reclamar sus labios con pasión, justo estaba a punto de ceder a sus caricias y encantos cuando la odiosa e inoportuna alarma del despertador sonó, indicando que debían levantarse.

Hans bufó y se retiró de sobre ella al recibir un manotazo.

"Juró que un día de estos, destruiré esa cosa" El pelirrojo se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, Elsa se levantó de un salto y entró al baño para preparar la ducha.

"Hans levántate o llegarás tarde" Ordenó aventándole una almohada que el chico no se molestó en esquivar "Ya sabes que a mi abuelo no le gustan los retardos"

"Está bien, tú ganas" Se levantó de la cama, dejando ver su trabajado abdomen "Pero esta noche no escaparás" Dijo al acercarse a ella por detrás.

"Tonto" Elsa se dio vuelta y le aventó sus ropas a la cara "Date un baño mientras preparó el desayuno"

"Si, jefa" Hans sonrió y entró a la ducha.

* * *

><p><em>"Mi abuelo es el dueño de la compañía, puedo ayudarte a conseguir una nueva entrevista" Dijo mientras Olaf ayudaba al muchacho a quitar la mancha del saco.<em>

_"Eso sería genial, soy Arquitecto de profesión y uno de mis más grandes sueños es trabajar para la empresa que dirige Kai Dehrendel" Hans sacudió la ropa._

_"Estoy segura que estará feliz de conocerte" Respondió con una sonrisa._

* * *

><p>"¿Qué te parecen amor?" Preguntó al verlo tan feliz en la barra del desayunador.<p>

"Son los mejores _hot-cakes_ que he probado en mi vida"

"Adulador"

"Todo lo que tú prepares me parece maravilloso, te amo" Se levantó de su asiento y le planto un beso en los labios, corrió al sanitario a lavarse los dientes, mientras ella recogía los platos sucios "¿Segura que no quieres que pase por ti a la boutique?" Preguntó al coger las llaves de su auto.

"Estoy completamente segura, Anna tardará horas escogiendo el vestido perfecto, no quiero distraerte de tus actividades"

"Sabes que tú no eres ninguna distracción, además no sería para menos el tiempo que les lleve, es su boda"

"Todavía puedo recordar la nuestra" Elsa paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para clavar sus ojos celeste en los verdes de él "_Te amaré todos los días de mi vida..._"

"... _Hasta que la muerte nos separe_" Dijo él antes de sellar sus labios.

"Ahora vete o mi abuelo te despellejará" Le dio otro manotazo en el brazo, él tomo su portafolio y salió del departamento.

Miró la sortija en su dedo anular y sonrió, hacía ya dos años de su feliz enlace; muchos habían apostado a que no durarían ni seis meses, ya quisiera verles la cara a esos ahora que eran una pareja estable, feliz y llena de nuevos proyectos. Ella era la heredera de la constructora y Él, un reconocido arquitecto que se especializaba en sustentabilidad.

Desde ese encuentro en la cafetería habían afianzado una linda y cómoda amistad, que como un río en el mar, había desembocado en su feliz matrimonio.

"Demonios" Hans resbaló accidentalmente en el pavimento al bajar la ultima escalera de su departamento, adolorido cogió el móvil y marco de memoria el número de su esposa... Buzón de voz.

"_Hola. Soy Elsa D. Westerguard; por el momento no puedo atenderte, deja un mensaje después del tono, yo me comunico contigo"_

"_Cariño, cuando salgas con el auto ten cuidado, el pavimento está ligeramente congelado por la tormenta, me caí así que seguro tendré un moretón ya sabes donde... te amo"_

Hans sabía que Elsa amaba la velocidad, desde el primer momento en que él, a regañadientes, había accedido a enseñarle a conducir y adquirieron el _Infinity G37_, siempre estaba al pendiente de que lo usará con bien.

* * *

><p>"<em>Realmente me has sorprendido muchacho; tus planos son excelentes, tienes un talento natural para esto"<em>

"_Muchas gracias Sr. Dehrendel" La persona frente a él, robusta, pelirroja y con la coronilla calva le sonreía._

"_Bienvenido a 'Frozen & Co' Hans, espero muchas cosas de ti... explota todo ese talento muchacho" Kai Dehrendel le extendió la mano que él gustosamente estrecho "Pasa con mi asistente a firmar tu contrato"_

"_Nuevamente, muchas gracias" __Hans salió de la oficina, firmó su contrato con la secretaria y cuando caminaba por el pasillo hacía el departamento de nómina una figura delgada chocó contra su pecho, haciendo que varios documentos cayeran al piso._

"_Lo lamento, no vi por donde venía" Sonaba algo frustrada._

"_Esto de chocar unos con otros para llamar la atención resulta muy efectivo" Él sonrió de lado al reconocerla._

"_¿Tu?" Gritó ella, se ruborizó y bajo levemente la mirada._

"_¡Yo!... Buenos días Srita. Dehrendel"_

"_Ya sabes mi nombre, dime Elsa"_

"_Y tú dime, Hans" Extendió su mano y la ayudo a levantarse mientras él acomodaba los papeles caídos, al tenerlos todos, se los regreso a su dueña._

"_¿Qué te trae por aquí Hans?" Elsa se acomodó un mechón rebelde de su cabello tras la oreja al tiempo que recibía del pelirrojo su documentación._

"_Gracias a ti, me dieron una nueva oportunidad, acabo de salir de una __entrevista con tu abuelo y estoy contratado"_

"_¿Contratado? Eso es maravilloso" Sin verlo venir, la chica se arrojó a su cuello y lo abrazo "¡Felicidades Hans!" Al darse cuenta de la situación, lo soltó inmediatamente y se dispuso a recoger los documentos que yacían nuevamente en el suelo. El pelirrojo estaba perplejo, su corazón latió rápido y con fuerza._

"_Sal conmigo" Dijo sorpresivamente._

"_¿Eh?" -__No seas un estúpido Hans- no se detuvo a meditar la gravedad de sus palabras, ni siquiera la conocía bien, solo recordaba que era la nieta de su nuevo jefe -Oh Dios, de mi JEFE-_

"_Te devolveré el favor del chocolate caliente" Corrigió inmediatamente._

"_Claro será todo un placer, ¿a las 7:00 p.m. en el 'Marshmallow'?"_

"_Ahí estaré"_

"_Elsa, cariño ven" La voz de su abuelo llego a sus oídos, le dirigió una rápida mirada al pelirrojo y se alejó con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Hans también sonreía._

* * *

><p>"¿Qué te parece este Elsa?" Preguntó con curiosidad.<p>

"Anna, es el mismo que te probaste la primera vez" Respondió ella con cansancio y diversión "Escucha hermana, no importa el vestido que uses, Kristoff estará encantado con verte entrar por la puerta de la iglesia" Le tomo las manos a su hermana menor "Nunca dudes en el poder del amor verdadero"

Anna Dehrendel, traía puesto un hermoso vestido de gasa blanca, de escote en forma de corazón y que caía libremente debajo de su estrecha cintura; el único tirante que tenía era adornado por un dije plateado en forma de infinito.

"Gracias Elsa" La rubia limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que cayeron involuntariamente del rostro de su hermana menor.

"Señorita, creo que tenemos un ganador" Anunció con alegría.

* * *

><p>"¿Estas segura que podrás irte sola a casa? Hans debería haber pasado por ti"<p>

"Estaré bien, puedo cuidarme sola"

"Gracias por acompañarme Elsa, eres la mejor hermana del mundo mundial" La pelirroja colgó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermana en un fuerte abrazo.

"Soy tu única hermana" Contesto ella con cierto deje de sarcasmo, acariciando el cabello pelirrojo de su hermanita.

"¿Todo listo, chicas?" Preguntó una voz jovial detrás de ellas.

"Y aquí llega el afortunado novio, roba hermanitas" Saludó Elsa, separándose de Anna, que aún tenía rastro de lágrimas.

"¡Hey! Eso es totalmente injusto" Se defendió Él

"Anna, no dejes que Kristoff vea el vestido, es de mala suerte" Regañó la rubia.

"Lo sé, Elsa" Anna tomo el brazo que su futuro esposo le ofrecía, se despidió de su hermana y camino hacía el auto.

Un inocente copo de nieve aterrizó en su nariz, casi eran las siete y debía volver a casa para preparar la cena. Se acomodó el suéter azul y subió a su automóvil. Tomo su dispositivo de llamadas y marco el número de Hans.

"_Hola amor, __¿Cómo ha resultado todo?"_

"_Gane la apuesta, te dije que escogería el primero que vio, luce bellísima"_

"_No lo dudo, es tu hermana"_

"V_oy rumbo a casa, haré pasta para cenar"_

"_Elsa, cariño, dime que no tienes el celular mientras conduces"_

"_Claro que no tonto, tengo mi 'manos libre'"_

"_Eso es... ¿Elsa?" La llamada había terminado._

* * *

><p>Pasaba la segunda avenida rumbo a su departamento cuando sucedió... Un idiota al volante se había pasado la luz roja, ella freno con brusquedad pero el pavimento congelado le orillo a derrapar unos cuantos metros, el auto se salió de control al recibir un fuerte impacto en su costado derecho. Todo le daba vueltas, no podía ver bien, lo único de lo que era consiente era del sabor metálico a sangre que tenían sus labios, una luz brillante la cegó y luego oscuridad.<p>

En la desierta avenida, bajo el inicio de lo que era la segunda tormenta invernal de la temporada, yacía un _Infinity G37_ azul volcado, su única pasajera inconsciente, con los vidrios del auto rotos y colgando de su asiento por el uso del cinturón de seguridad...

"_¿Elsa?, ¿Elsa que sucedió?... Elsaaaaa"_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Si estas leyendo esto, es porque lograste soportar el terrible texto de ahí arriba.<strong>

**Historia con el único fin de entretener. Nada me pertenece yo solo juego con la idea.**

**Recuerda que... ****"_un review para un fic es un fic feliz_"**

**¡JDayC Fuera!**


	3. Llanto de Medianoche

**Disclaimer:** _Frozen_ y _The Vow_, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece. Dudas, comentarios y amenazas con armas ligeramente punzo-cortantes al final de cada episodio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ All Days of My Life ~<strong>_

_**"Hay muchas cosas que podría decir, por ahora solo abrázame... Eres la luz que ilumina mi camino y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso que significas para mí"**_

_Piso el freno con tal brusquedad, que sintió detener su corazón. Para evitar golpear el auto frente a ella; intentó algunas maniobras pero el pavimento congelado le hizo derrapar y salirse de control, por su costado derecho sintió el impacto de un camión de carga; el vehículo azul dio una, dos, tres vueltas hasta quedar bocabajo sobre la pequeña y fina capa de nieve, saboreo con repulsión el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus labios, parpadeó un par de veces y luego nada, había perdido la consciencia._

•••

**» 2 «**

_**~ Llanto de Medianoche ~**_

"¿Elsa?" Ante el repentino fin que tuvo su llamada, volvió a marcar el número de su esposa, obteniendo el mismo resultado que las veces anteriores "_El número que usted marco esta fuera del área de servicio..._" Hans palideció de repente "¡Maldición!" Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió las llaves de su propio auto y salió disparado al corredor.

"¡Hans! ¿A donde crees que vas? Tenemos una importante reunión en menos de diez minutos" La voz grave y cálida de Kai Dehrendel lo distrajo momentáneamente "¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Estás bien muchacho?"

"Si... Digo no... Es Elsa, de... debo irme" Dio la espalda para retirarse pero fue retenido del brazo por el anciano.

"¿Qué ocurre con mi nieta?" Preguntó nervioso ante el tono de voz del pelirrojo frente a él.

"Yo creo que..." Comenzó Hans, pero el repiqueteo de su teléfono lo distrajo "Disculpe ¿Diga...?"

"¿_Hans Westerguard?... Un accidente... Está en terapia intensiva_" Hans palideció y soltó el móvil, Kai le miró con temor al ver destruido el aparato en el suelo y en espera de su próxima reacción.

"¿Hans que ocurre?" Exigió saber el anciano, sintiendo en la boca del estomago un creciente y punzante dolor.

"Elsa… Elsa tuvo un accidente, debo irme" Y sin decir más, salió rumbo al hospital.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba muy nervioso, tanto que había llegado con quince minutos de anticipación a la pequeña y modesta cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, el 'Marshmallow', para la ocasión vistió un pantalón claro, una camisa blanca, un abrigo a juego y bufanda oscura; sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con emoción al ver entrar a la chica que sería su 'cita' de aquella noche.<em>

_La menuda figura de Elsa apareció frente a Él; traía unos jeans clásicos azul oscuro, un abrigo celeste y una bufanda lila alrededor del cuello; se frotó las manos a manera de obtener calor y sus miradas se encontraron en el aire._

_Él sonrió, se puso de pie y le invitó a tomar asiento._

"_Siento llegar tarde" Se disculpó._

"_Al contrario, resulta que me perdí camino aquí y llegue con tiempo de anticipación" Hans indicó a Olaf que podía acercarse y tomar su orden. Sus ojos se perdieron en el rostro de Elsa, realmente era una mujer bellísima._

"_Muy buenas noches, me llamo Olaf Dell y seré quien les atienda esta noche" El pelinegro sonrió en complicidad con la rubia y miro de reojo al pelirrojo "¿Puedo tomar su orden?" Ambos rieron._

_Después de la pasta, las dos tazas de chocolate caliente y los pequeños muffins de canela, la plática entre ambos se tornó más jovial y fluida. Elsa rió por los comentarios sarcásticos de Hans sobre sus doce hermanos mayores, todos ellos, grandes profesionistas y con reconocimientos internacionales; sus primeros cuatro hermanos eran abogados, los siguientes tres, exitosos empresarios, cuatro más médicos, un ingeniero, un nutriólogo y él, arquitecto._

"_Eran unos desgraciados sin vergüenza, su juego favorito era molestarme y encerrarme en el armario del ático" Relató._

"_Debió ser divertido crecer rodeado de toda tu familia" Su voz sonó algo nostálgica "Tengo una hermana menor, todo lo que nosotras teníamos eran a nuestros padres, cuando fallecieron, tome la estúpida decisión de estudiar en un internado en el extranjero"_

"_No sé lo que se siente perder a alguien cercano, mi madre murió cuando aún era un bebé, pero creo que hiciste mal en dejar a tu hermana"_

"_No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento, después de tantos años separadas al fin estamos juntas en casa" Sonrió y ese gesto provoco en Hans un latido muy rápido de su corazón, __Él acercó su mano al de la chica y la apretó en un gesto de amistad recibiendo una pequeña corriente eléctrica que le hizo retirar a ella sorpresivamente la mano._

"_Yo, lo siento" Regla autoimpuesta # 1 'Nunca te ilusiones, no todo lo que brilla es oro y no todo es amor a primera vista', ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero había algo en Hans, algo nuevo y misterioso que le hacía dudar de ello._

_Entornó los ojos hacía el gran ventanal del establecimiento y observó los finos copos de nieve que caían "Es tarde, debo irme antes de que la tormenta inicie"_

_Sintiéndose__ como un estúpido por tal gesto se puso de pie antes que ella._

"_Yo invito, te dije que te devolvería el favor del chocolate caliente" Pagó la cuenta y se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa. __Ella aceptó, pero fueron los veinte minutos mas silenciosos de su vida._

_Portándose__ como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta y acompaño hasta el pórtico._

"_Gracias por la velada Hans"_

"_Gracias a ti por aceptarla, supongo que eso nos deja a mano" Sonrió y extendió la mano para estrecharla "Espero no chocar contigo en los pasillos de la empresa, menos si cargas con bebidas tan calientes" Fue el turno de ella de reír._

"_Gracias" Sorpresivamente se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla, luego dio vuelta y entró a casa sin mirar atrás, de haberlo hecho hubiese visto la cara de perplejidad del pelirrojo que se tocaba la mejilla. __Hans sonrió y subió a su auto, algo nuevo había nacido ese día, esto podría ser el comienzo de una linda amistad._

_Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, dejó salir el aire que acumularon sus pulmones, se deshizo de su bufanda y abrigo, camino hacía el pasillo y estaba por subir las escaleras a su habitación cuando un pequeño almohadón le pego en el costado._

"_¿Y bien señorita?, ¿Cómo le fue?"_

"_¡Anna!, ¿Cuándo llegaste?" Preguntó, levemente sorprendida y emocionada por la llegada de su hermana menor, en sus e-mails le explicaba que podría retrasar su llegada a Arendelle por las tormentas invernales._

"_Justo hoy, hace…" Consultando su reloj "treinta minutos, pero no me cambies de tema Elsa, lo vi por la ventana, es guapo" La rubia se sonrojo "Es mejor que Da..."_

"_Su nombre es Hans" Tomo asiento a lado de su hermana menor "Y si, es guapo, pero solo somos 'conocidos', ni siquiera amigos"_

"_Algo es algo" Anna se encogió de hombros, se levantó y bostezó "Estoy cansada, mis abuelos se fueron a dormir hace mucho, mañana seguiremos con esta platica, debo ponerte al día con todo lo que ha pasado" Abrazo a su hermana mayor y subió a su recámara._

_Elsa suspiro, abrazo el almohadón del sofá y ocultó los ojos detrás de este._

* * *

><p>"<em>Dr. Arthur Westerguard a urgencias, Dr. William Westerguard a urgencias" <em>La voz de la enfermera llamando a los médicos resonó por todo el hospital.

El pelirrojo, William, llegó justo a tiempo para ver a los camilleros bajar de la ambulancia a una chica rubia, inconsciente, con collarín y oxígeno; sus heridas a simple vista no parecían graves, salvo por un golpe en la cabeza que sangraba profusamente y unas cuantas magulladuras en el cuerpo.

"¿Elsa?" Dijo angustiado ante lo que sus ojos veían "¡Quiero libre el quirófano!, ¡No hay tiempo que perder!"

Inmediatamente el personal en turno se colocó en acción para salvaguardar la vida de la chica en la camilla. William dio vuelta y se encontró con Arthur, su hermano mayor y dueño del hospital.

"Has que encuentren a Hans" El rubio frente a él le miro con pesar y asintió.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo en compañía de Anna y Kristoff, llegó dos horas después a la recepción del hospital, la enfermera intentó calmar a Anna que estaba de los nervios, gritaba improperios y exigía información sobre el estado de salud de su hermana mayor; Kristoff la tomo de los hombros y la alejo de ahí para intentar tranquilizarla.<p>

Suficientes nervios traía Hans encima como para soportar también los de su cuñada.

"Soy Hans Westerguard, esposo de la paciente Elsa Dehrendel, necesito información" Su voz pausada intentaba sonar lo más calmada y pacífica que podía, aunque por dentro los nervios y el temor le carcomieran el alma.

"La paciente llego con un traumatismo cráneo encefálico debido al impacto del automóvil, unas cuantas costillas rotas y una hemorragia interna; en estos momentos se encuentra en cirugía con el Dr. William y el Dr. Arthur"

"¿Westerguard?"

"Así es Señor, por ahora le ruego permanecer en calma y esperar noticias"

Hans asintió, sí algo sabía era que sus hermanos eran unos médicos comprometidos y responsables, Elsa estaba en buenas manos.

El tic-tac del reloj se hacía insoportable a cada segundo que pasaba, iba de un lado a otro con su taza de café, la ansiedad y los nervios no eran sus mejores aliados en esos momentos.

"Para ya Hans, me mareas" Anna estaba sentada a un lado de Kristoff con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su prometido "No ganamos nada con alterarnos"

"Lo sé, pero necesito saber de ella"

Sorpresivamente las luces rojas del quirófano se apagaron y el equipo médico salió, Elsa yacía en la camilla, aun con el oxígeno colocado, unas vendas en la cabeza, costado y manos; su rostro estaba levemente astillado por efecto de los vidrios rotos, pero fuera de su aspecto parecía que sobreviviría. Hans vio a sus hermanos salir y se dirigió a ellos, Will extendió la mano en forma vertical en señal de guardar silencio y le miro significativamente a los ojos. Arthur se acercó a Anna y a Kristoff.

"Señorita Dehrendel" Se dirigió con calma a Anna "Su hermana será llevada al cuarto 2610 del tercer piso, tiene una hora de visita, le ruego conserve la calma" Anna tomo a Kristoff de la mano, con lágrimas en los ojos agradeció a Arthur y salió rumbo al tercer piso.

El rubio les observó momentáneamente, negó con la cabeza y se despidió de ellos, alejándose de ahí.

"¿William?" El tono preocupado de Hans le dio pauta a su hermano para soltar el aire que sus pulmones retenían.

"Lo siento mucho Hans" El pelirrojo menor, no entendía a que iba eso y la actitud del mayor, que momentos antes les abandonó "Debes ser fuerte para recibir esta noticia"

"Solo dime que Elsa se salvará" William abrió los ojos con sorpresa y como si le tirarán un balde de agua fría entendió todo, su hermano menor no sabía nada al respecto, eso iba a ser muy difícil.

"Si Hans, Elsa sobrevivirá" Hans se recargó en la pared y suspiro aliviado "Pero..."

Los ojos del pelirrojo menor se abrieron por la cruel y dura noticia, ¿Acaso era una broma?, sus ojos esmeralda se cristalizaron por las lágrimas que voluntariamente escaparon de ellos, abrazó a su hermano mayor y sollozó con enorme pena. Will le acarició el cabello como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños. Las piernas de Hans fallaron y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, con los puños cerrados en signo de frustración y con ríos de lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Will decidió dejarlo solo.

"_Elsa... perdió al bebé" _La noticia retumbo en sus oídos como un millón de bombas nucleares, el reloj marcó con sus campanadas la medianoche.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Sí estas leyendo esto es porque has soportado el terrible texto de ahí arriba.<strong>

**Nada me pertenece, yo solo juego con la idea.**

**Recuerden que... ****_"un review para un fic, es un fic feliz"_**

**¡JDayC fuera!**


	4. Días Después

**Disclaimer:** _Frozen_ y _The Vow_, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece. Dudas, comentarios y amenazas con armas ligeramente punzocortantes al final de cada episodio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ All Days of My Life ~<strong>_

"_**Si alguien me dijera **__**'**__**pide un deseo**__**',**__** desearía ser escarcha; tan **__**suave**__**, tan brillante**__**; frío**__** y sin corazón para no sentir dolor"**_

**» 3 «**

_**~ Días Después ~**_

Para Anna y toda su familia, la noticia de que su hermana mayor había perdido al bebé les cayó como un balde de agua fría. El tiempo de gestación había sido muy corto por lo que no habría complicaciones en un futuro, pero para el pelirrojo todo parecía una pesadilla, una cruel broma del destino, karma o lo que fuese que sea.

Entre los vestigios del automóvil de su hermana fue hallada una pequeña caja de regalo, dentro iban los resultados del laboratorio con el diagnostico positivo y una pequeña leyenda escrita a puño y letra de Elsa que decía...

"_Feliz cumpleaños Hans, te amo_"

Para su cuñado, esa noticia había destruido por completo su mundo. Poco antes de cumplir los 28 años, había perdido al fruto de su amor con Elsa y por culpa de un idiota al volante estaba a punto de perderla a ella también.

"Le han encontrado" La voz de Kristoff llego a sus oídos la mañana del tercer día "Las autoridades a cargo del caso han dado con el responsable del accidente"

"¿Quién es el maldito idiota que ocasiono esto?" Anna intentaba parecer calmada pero ambos jóvenes sabían que era imposible, el carácter hiperactivo de la pelirroja le hacía sobresaltarse por cualquier suceso y estando su hermana mayor en las condiciones actuales, era imposible disimularlo.

"Su nombre es Duke Weselton, 67 años y alcohólico en proceso de rehabilitación" Hans levantó la mirada hacia Kristoff, sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro de bondad, mantenía el ceño fruncido y con los puños cerrados tan fuertemente que los nudillos adquirieron un color blanco, estaba realmente furioso.

Anna le hizo reaccionar.

"¡Hans!" Llamó nerviosa, Él despertó de su trance.

"¿Sí?"

"Es tu hermano" Ella señalaba hacía el ventanal de la habitación, donde un hombre rubio, alto y enfundado en bata blanca le miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules, no había que ser experto para saber que los hermanos Westerguard se comunicaban con la mirada.

"Cuiden de ella, ahora vuelvo" Hans se levantó de la silla, miro significativamente a Anna y tomando la vendada mano de Elsa la llevó a sus labios para depositar un beso en su dorso "_Por favor, despierta_" Caminó para salir de la habitación y encontrarse con su hermano Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>La cuarta nevada nocturna de la temporada había dejado al amanecer un suave y brillante manto de nieve por toda la ciudad, Elsa salía de su cafetería favorita, tomada del brazo de un joven alto, castaño y de ojos azules que le sonreía.<em>

"_Muchas gracias por la bebida Damien, ¿Cómo sabias que era mi lugar favorito?" Preguntó curiosa._

"_Tengo mis contactos" Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en su rostro "Elsa… yo quería saber si has pensado en mi pregunta" Ella se detuvo momentáneamente y rompió contacto con el brazo del joven._

"_Yo… Damien, sinceramente no creo estar lista para esta decisión, soy muy joven y…."_

"_¿Y cuándo estarás lista?" Damien la tomo de los hombros presionando levemente "Yo te amo como nadie podrá amarte en un futuro, ¿Tan difícil es responder a una sencilla pregunta?"_

"_¡Me lastimas!" Elsa se removió incomoda en su lugar intentando soltarse del agarre del castaño "Y si, es muy difícil porque no creo estar lista para contraer matrimonio"_

"_¿Es eso?" Preguntó serio "Seguro has encontrado a otro, ¿No?"_

"_¿Pero que rayos estas diciendo? claro que no es eso… son otros factores, hay mucho en juego" Ella pensaba en la repentina propuesta de matrimonio de su novio, justo un día después de que su abuelo la nombrara heredera universal de la constructora._

"_Lo mejor será terminar con esto… no puedo seguir esperando a una inmadura como tú"_

"_¿Pero qué dices?, ¿Dónde quedo el amor verdadero?" Por las mejillas de Elsa rodaron unas pequeñas e imperceptibles lágrimas. La relación con Damien había sido de solo tres meses, pero habían sido unos días increíbles._

"_Me canse de esperar" Damien le dio la espalda y subió a su auto convertible "Llámame cuando hayas tomado una decisión" Arrancó el vehículo y se perdió calle arriba. __Ella furiosa aventó la bebida al suelo y frunció el ceño._

"_Decía amarme como nadie en el futuro, pero al parecer solo le interesa el dinero de mi abuelo, no era más que un mentiroso" Se soltó el moño que recogía su trenza y esta cayó con elegancia sobre su hombro, encontró un deposito de basura cercano y tiro dentro de él, el listón blanco "Que equivocada estaba con él, sí piensa que le hablaré está en un error, por suerte ahora libre soy"_

* * *

><p>Un nuevo suspiro se dejó escuchar en la habitación, según Arthur, el médico de Elsa y hermano mayor de Hans, pronto retirarían los medicamentos y ella despertaría, la inflamación cerebro-vascular había disminuido considerablemente. Un verdadero milagro considerando que el accidente había termino en una perdida material de alto valor económico.<p>

La cuarta noche en vela, pequeñas ojeras comenzaban a trazarse alrededor de los ojos de Hans, se apreciaba el leve crecimiento de la barba rojiza alrededor de la mandíbula y el cansancio en sus facciones, de vez en cuando cabeceaba en la silla hasta quedarse dormido.

"Deberías ir a descansar" La voz de Anna lo alertó "Yo me quedaré con ella y cualquier noticia te la haré saber"

"Gracias, pero prefiero estar a su lado" Hans tomo la mano de Elsa entre las suyas y la beso suavemente.

Ese tipo de entrega total por el ser amado le rompía enormemente el corazón a la pelirroja, ¿Por qué su hermana?, ¿Por qué su familia?, ¿Qué clase de broma les quería jugar el destino? A su dolor e interrogantes solo les faltaba respuesta y fuerza para no caer.

"Kristoff está abajo en el estacionamiento, ve a casa, date un baño y regresa" Anna le insistía demasiado "Ella seguirá aquí cuando regreses"

Hans suspiro y se miró, ella tenía razón, estaba en muy malas condiciones, necesitaba bañarse, afeitarse el rostro, despabilar un poco y guardar energías para seguir velando por la salud de su esposa. Arthur iba a suspender los medicamentos esa noche, y con suerte y un milagro, ella despertaría en la madrugada del día cinco.

"Tienes razón, Anna cualquier noticia llámame, estaré al pendiente" Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para aprovechar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Beso a su cuñada en la frente y se retiro.

"Cuenta con ello"

...

Arthur entró a la habitación 20 minutos después de que Hans saliera rumbo a casa.

"¿Dónde está Hans?" Preguntó. Anna le respondió cortésmente.

"Fue a casa a arreglarse, ha estado en malas condiciones por sus desvelos"

"Voy a suspender los medicamentos y empezar el tratamiento para que su hermana despierte, debo confesarle Srita. Dehrendel, que este ha sido un caso muy particular para mi" El rubio frente a ella suspiro "Elsa logró en mi pequeño hermano lo que nadie había logrado, derribó todas las barreras que Hans se construyó por nuestra irresponsabilidad y se entregó a él en un acto de amor puro y sincero" Arthur hablaba mientras cerraba los conductos de los líquidos "Sí a ella le sucediera algo malo, Hans se vendría abajo, por eso me sentía comprometido a no permitir que muriera"

"Entiendo su preocupación Doctor, yo también tenía miedo de que mi única hermana muriera" Anna tomo la mano de Elsa en un gesto fraterno.

"Eso es todo" Arthur había terminado "En unas horas tendremos respuesta, sí me disculpa debo atender a otro paciente" Él se retiró.

* * *

><p>Bajo el agua de la ducha, Hans meditaba todo lo que le había ocurrido en esa semana; un día despertaba abrazado del cuerpo desnudo de Elsa y en la noche de ese mismo día pasaba a perderla por un accidente, a veces los pequeños momentos de la vida eran completamente extraños y sin sentido.<p>

Terminaba de arreglar sus cosas cuando su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Anna diciéndole que empacara algo de ropa para Elsa, los medicamentos habían sido suspendidos y con el nuevo tratamiento se esperaba que la rubia despertara pronto. Él sonrío emocionado.

Otro asunto resuelto, pues para fortuna de toda la familia, el caso llego a oídos de uno de los hermanos mayores del pelirrojo y en su rol como defensor de la justicia e integridad moral no iba a permitir que un alcohólico como Duke Weselton siguiera libre haciendo daño a los demás, Elsa había sido su última víctima.

Dereck Westerguard, el tercer hermano, abogado de profesión tomo el caso y por homicidio imprudencial, manejar en estado de ebriedad y causar un aparatoso accidente, lograría que el tribunal le diera al anciano mínimo unos quince años de prisión, sin derecho a fianza.

"Andando Kristoff" El rubio se levantó de su asiento y tomo las llaves de su auto.

Después de casi cinco días en vela, con los nervios a flor de piel por la salud de Elsa, después de recuperarse de la fuerte impresión de haber perdido un hijo y la felicidad de que el culpable estuviese pronto tras las rejas; Hans no podía disimular la sonrisa en su rostro. Al fin, después de tanto volvería a mirar a los ojos azules de su esposa, esos ojos que lo habían enamorado desde el primer instante.

* * *

><p><em>Después de esa cita improvisada en el Marshmallow el ambiente en el trabajo fue menos pesado, ambos podían cruzarse por los pasillos y dirigirse un extraño juegos de miradas, que aunque ellos no entendieran a la perfección, sus demás compañeros de trabajo y el abuelo de Elsa entendían, esos dos estaban enamorados pero eran tan tímidos y reservados que ninguno daba el primer paso.<em>

_La chica había sufrido mucho por la ruptura de años atrás con Damien Rohde y su abuelo confiaba en que no cometiera el mismo error, dos veces. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a los jóvenes o media oficina moriría de diabetes por las miradas de esos dos. __Hans le agradaba, era un joven sencillo, algo arrogante y soberbio con su trabajo pero comprometido en sus deberes como arquitecto._

"_Hans, te hice venir a mi oficina por una razón muy importante" El viejo Kai se paseaba por su despacho mientras el pelirrojo le seguía con la mirada sentado en la silla frente al escritorio._

"_He estado trabajando en los nuevos modelos para el proyecto de los japoneses, le tendré listo el material el próximo lunes"_

"_No me refiero a eso muchacho, sé que tu trabajo es impecable y no me fallaras" Kai le miro significativamente a los ojos "Es sobre mi nieta, sobre lo que quiero hablarte"_

"_¿Eh?" Los ojos de Hans brillaron y un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro._

"_Hans, ¿Elsa te gusta?" La pregunta lo tomo totalmente desprevenido._

"_Yo… bueno…" El tartamudeo del joven era evidente "Perdón por esto pero…"_

"_Está bien"_

"_¿Disculpe?" Preguntó curioso._

"_Elsa es una buena mujer, sé que sabrás respetarla y quererla como ella merece… generalmente no dejo que los empleados le miren pero estoy harto de tanta azúcar en mi empresa" Kai le palmeo el hombro para sacarlo de su asombro "Es solo cuestión de que tú te declares, estoy seguro que te corresponderá, la conozco desde hace 23 años"_

"_Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias Sr. Dehrendel" Hans sonrió y salió de la oficina, corrió por el pasillo hasta el departamento de diseño y se encontró con ella._

"_Elsa…" Llamó, ella sonrió._

* * *

><p>Eran casi las 11:00 p.m. cuando Hans y Kristoff llegaron nuevamente al hospital. Anna les había mandado un nuevo mensaje diciéndoles que se den prisa, la nueva terapia estaba surtiendo efecto y Elsa estaba despertando. Para cuando cruzaron la puerta del cuarto, la rubia estaba sentada con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y conversaba con su hermana menor. Por los ojos de Anna corrían los rastros de pequeñas lágrimas de alegría al ver que su hermana estaba a salvo. Elsa lucia cansada pero bien, faltaba que los médicos dieran el diagnostico final.<p>

Kristoff corrió a lado de Anna y la abrazo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria y un saludo de la rubia. A él también le daba gusto verla despierta.

Hans soltó la pequeña maleta y corrió a su lado para estrecharla en un abrazo, Elsa se asusto por el gesto y se removió incomoda en su lugar, apartando al pelirrojo de un empujón, Hans no entendía que estaba pasando.

"¿Elsa?"

"¿Quién... quién eres tú?" Preguntó demandante y con la voz asustada, Hans sintió que en su pecho algo se rompía en mil pedazos… su corazón "¿Anna, quién es Él?" La pelirroja no sabía que contestar, estaba igual o más asombrada que su cuñado.

"¿No recuerdas a Hans?" Preguntó nervioso Kristoff.

"Lo siento pero no, ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?" Todo el ambiente se quedó en silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Sí estas leyendo esto, es porque lograste soportar el terrible texto de ahí arriba.<strong>

**Historia con el único fin de entretener, nada me pertenece yo solo juego con la idea.**

**Recuerden... _"un review para un fic, es un fic feliz"_**

**¡JDayC fuera!**


	5. Mente sin Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** _Frozen_ y _The Vow_, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece. Dudas, comentarios y amenazas con armas ligeramente punzocortantes al final de cada episodio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ All Days of My Life ~<strong>_

"_**No hay dolor más grande que amar a alguien con locura y que te niegue su amor"**_

**» 4 «**

_**"Mente Sin Recuerdos"**_

"¡Explícame que sucedió!" Demandó irritado mientras mantenía a su hermano sujetado de la camisa y con la espalda contra la pared.

Los guardias de seguridad que hacían su ronda en el pasillo se habían acercado al reconocer la amenaza en la que se encontraba su jefe, pero Arthur solo extendió la mano para mantenerlos a distancia.

"Ya te dije que no lo sé" Y era verdad, a pesar de todos sus años de experiencia como neurocirujano; para el rubio, el caso de Elsa era nuevo y desconocido "El daño cerebral no es como una fractura o una laceración; nuestro cerebro es impredecible, es normal que este confundida, estuvo en coma por casi una semana"

"¿Normal? ¡Ella no me recuerda!" Hans soltó su agarre, caminó hacia atrás, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó caer derrotado al suelo "No lo entiendo"

De repente, de la habitación donde descansaba Elsa salió Will; tenía el cansancio grabado en el rostro, desaliñado y con sendas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos.

"Acabo de tener una plática con Elsa y en verdad lo lamento Hans, pero ella realmente no recuerda quien eres" El pelirrojo no necesitaba que su hermano se lo dijera, ya lo sabía y era muy doloroso "Su hermana se ha inventado una historia, para ella eres un amigo que la aprecia demasiado y que estuvo presente cuando ocurrió el accidente"

"Pero yo no soy un simple amigo, soy su esposo" Hans llevo ambas manos a su cabello rojizo y comenzó a hipar del llanto "Ella… lo… es… todo para mi"

Will caminó hacia su hermano menor, se colocó de cuclillas a la altura de su rostro y le despeino el cabello rojizo.

"Entiendo cómo has de sentirte, porque es la misma sensación de impotencia que tuve cuando Roland me hizo elegir ¿Recuerdas?" Hans asintió "No podía tener a ambas y toda decisión por muy dolorosa que sea, tiene una consecuencia" El pelirrojo se limpió el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos y miro con pena a su hermano mayor "Pero, no me arrepiento de lo que paso aquella noche, gracias a ese dolor ahora poseo algo muy valioso, mi pequeña Julie"

"¿Qué debo hacer entonces?, ¿Esperar a ver sí pasa este síntoma temporal?" Preguntó esperanzado.

"Confiar Hans, nunca dudes del amor verdadero" Respondió Arthur extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie "Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, basta con mirarse a los ojos para saber que se amaran todos los días de su vida"

* * *

><p><em>Las efímeras imágenes de lo<em>_ que alguna vez vivió a lado de Damien, quedaron enterradas en lo más oscuro de su pasado. La tonta, ingenua e insegura chica que había sido años atrás desapareció por completo y todo gracias a Hans._

_La relación entre ellos y todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor fluía de manera natural, sin complicaciones y de manera sencilla, era algo similar a la relación de dos amigos que se dejan de ver por largo tiempo y al encontrarse siguen como si nada._

_Elsa despertó un poco más emocionada de lo que en ella se consideraba normal y su entusiasmo no pasó desapercibido por su familia._

"_¡Buenos días!" Abrazó a su abuela y beso a su abuelo en la frente "¡Hola Anna!" Su hermana menor gruño algo inentendible mientras devoraba su plato de cereal, la noche anterior se había desvelado por ir al cine con su pretendiente 'aun no oficial novio' Kristoff Bjorgman._

"_¿A que debemos que la 'Reina de Hielo' este tan feliz?" Anna se ganó por ese comentario una mirada gélida "¿Qué? Es la verdad, casi nunca te veo sonreír… eso es bueno… tenebroso pero bueno"_

"_Hoy cumplo seis meses con Hans" Dijo finalmente._

"_Me preguntó si el muchacho ya dará el gran paso" Su abuelo habló por detrás del periódico haciendo que la rubia se atragantara con su desayuno "¿Dije algo malo?"_

"_No lo creo abuelito" Esta vez la pelirroja recibió un codazo por parte de su hermana "¡Auch! Cuanto agresión de tu parte…" Dijo sobándose el brazo "Además es todo romántico, te lo juro jamás había visto tanta felicidad en tu rostro ni siquiera cuando…"_

"_Anna eso quedo en el pasado, mi presente es Hans…"_

"_Y quizá también tu futuro pequeña" Kai había bajado el periódico para ver el rostro sonrojado de su nieta, sus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ambas. En el rostro de las hermanas se dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica "En fin, no es momento para estar tristes… ya nos contaras en la noche"_

_Ella sonrió, no quería hacerse ilusiones pero como toda chica enamorada esperaba por el día en que ese ser tan especial le preguntase si quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, verse a lado de Hans, compartiendo la misma cama y gozándose de la alegría de vivir era un anhelo maravilloso._

"_Alguien está soñando despierta" Las risas de Anna y sus abuelos le hicieron despertar y enfocarse en el plato de cereal._

* * *

><p>"Elsa tiene secuelas temporales del accidente" Se encontraba cruzado de brazos para intentar aminorar su visible nerviosismo ante los abuelos de Elsa "Extrañamente solo se olvidó… bueno de mi"<p>

"Entiendo como debes sentirte muchacho" Hans suspiro. Todos decían eso pero realmente no lo sabían.

"Perdón por la interrupción pero Elsa está despertando" Kristoff había asomado la cabeza fuera de la habitación "Debes ser fuerte amigo, ya veraz que la pesadilla terminara tan rápido como comenzó"

"_Eso espero_" Pensó.

* * *

><p><em>La pequeña cafetería del centro se vistió de colores para celebrar el cumpleaños veintiséis de Hans y de manera reservada también el aniversario de su relación con Elsa. Los amigos de él y algunos conocidos del trabajo de ella se dieron cita para compartir dicha celebración. Anna llego acompañada de Kristoff alrededor de las ocho.<em>

"_Pss… Hans… ¡Hey Hans!" Llamo en susurro la pelirroja._

"_¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó divertido en el mismo bajo tono que la pelirroja._

"_¿Llegamos tarde?, ¿Me perdí el gran momento?" Preguntó curiosa intentando no soltar un chillido de emoción._

"_De hecho llegas a tiempo, solo dame unos minutos más" Señalo la bolsa de su pantalón "No quiero que se desmaye" Y por su pecoso rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de lado. __Anna por fin entendió que le había visto su hermana a ese pelirrojo soberbio y arrogante, viéndolo fijamente era totalmente adorable y muy atractivo._

"_Atención chicos" La voz de Olaf se dejó escuchar "¿Quién quiere que Hans hable?" Los presentes rieron y vitorearon para que el festejado se animara a dar un discurso de cumpleaños "Anda Hans no nos prives de escuchar tu melodiosa voz" Añadió con sarcasmo._

"_Bueno… No tengo mucho que decir… Soy hombre de pocas palabras" Se llevó una mano a su pelirrojo cabello "Solo quería dar gracias por acompañarme esta noche y agradecer a Elsa por tenerla a mi lado"_

_Varios de los presentes emitieron sonidos de ternura._

"_Creo que ya es momento de que piense en mi futuro" Se acercó a ella lentamente "¿Elsa?"_

"_¿Si?" Respondió nerviosa._

"_Aún puedo recordar que el chocolate estaba caliente" Varios rieron "Pero desde que te conocí sentí algo muy especial y ahora no imagino mi vida sin ti __¿Quisieras concederle a este pequeño e indigno ser, la dicha de convertirte en su esposa?" Planto una rodilla al suelo al tiempo que abría la terciopelada cajita roja donde descansaba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco "No aceptaré un No por respuesta" Añadió en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para ella._

"_Si, digo… claro que si" Hans sonrió y le coloco el anillo para luego besar brevemente sus labios._

_Anna y Olaf eran un mar de lágrimas, Kristoff aplaudía emocionado mientras todo el mundo les felicitaba. Para Elsa no había un momento tan maravilloso como ese._

"_¡Hey chicos! Sonrían" Lo último que recuerdan fue haber visto un flash de cámara._

* * *

><p>Elsa estaba sentada en el borde de la cama; con ayuda de Anna intentaba ponerse de pie con resultados mínimos. Le miro con el gran deseo de ser él quien le sostuviera de las manos pero contuvo sus emociones. La mente de Elsa era una mente sin recuerdos, era como un lienzo en blanco en el que cualquier artista podría plasmar su obra de arte.<p>

"Es inútil Anna, aun no tengo fuerza suficiente" Dijo visiblemente frustrada.

"Es cuestión de tiempo, tranquila" Anna vio la pequeña oportunidad de presentarlos nuevamente "Elsa, Él es Hans Westerguard"

Verde y azul se cruzaron en el aire y se envolvieron en un abismo mágico e inexplicable.

"¿El chico del otro día? ¡Hola Hans!" Saludó.

"Hola Elsa, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por mi atrevimiento de la otra noche, solo estaba feliz de verte con bien"

"Disculpa aceptada" Ambos sonrieron "Anna me ha dicho que eres un amigo que me aprecia pero disculpa si no te recuerdo, todo en mi cabeza da vueltas y cuando intento acordarme de algo, un dolor intenso me invade"

"Bueno todo es un proceso, cuando estés en casa podrás recuperarte mejor"

"¿En casa?" Preguntó enarcando una ceja "Perdón estoy confundida" Él suspiro y Anna asintió.

"Bueno Elsa… Tú y yo somos algo más que amigos…" No sabía cómo abordar el tema y entonces sus ojos dieron con el anillo de compromiso que solía usar en lugar de la alianza matrimonial, una idea arriesgada cruzo por su mente "Mira…"

Ella dirigió sus ojos hacia el anillo de oro blanco, le miro con sorpresa, emoción, confusión y todo un mar de emociones.

"Tú y yo…" Comenzó ella "¿Estamos… juntos?" Preguntó.

"Si… bueno eso creo…" Él tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y las llevo a sus labios "Pero entenderé si tú no lo recuerdas" Ella retiro con sorpresa sus manos.

"Lo siento, quisiera poder creerte pero todo es muy confuso, de verdad anhelo esto pero no sé"

"Yo entiendo" Dijo levantándose de su lado "Voy a esperar" Sintió su corazón reconstruirse levemente al verla sonreír.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando miras a la persona que amas y sientes algo desconocido, significa que algo va mal; estar junto a él te hace sentir bien y mal a la vez; bien porque su compañía te agrada, mal porque no logras recordarlo. A solas te invade el dolor y la confusión, dolor de querer amarlo tan intensamente como él te ama, pues ese brillo en su mirada no te engaña y confusión por no saber cómo reaccionar. Sabes que algo está mal porque todo eso dentro de ti se ha ido.<em>

"Anna regresaré a casa de los abuelos" Soltó de repente sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"Elsa cariño piénsalo" Kai señalo a Hans que dormía en una de las sillas a su lado "Él te ama"

"Pero yo no lo recuerdo, tengo miedo de lastimarlo" Ella suspiro "Ya tome una decisión, por favor respétenla… creo él también podrá hacerlo"

* * *

><p>"¿Así que Weselton está en prisión? Ese anciano bueno para nada hará que pierda negocios importantes"<p>

"_Señor, necesitamos que regrese a la ciudad, debe hacerse cargo de los pendientes que dejo su tío"_

"Ese renacuajo cuatro ojos no es mi tío, así que no lo vuelvas a mencionar Max" Arrojó su cigarrillo al piso y lo estrujo bajo la suela de su zapato "Lo único que le agradezco es que me haya educado después de la muerte de mi madre"

"_Disculpe mi insolencia Señor, ¿Preparo todo para su llegada?"_

"Claro… haz la reservación a nombre de Rohde… Demian Rohde"

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Perdón por la demora en la actualización. Sé que no tengo perdón.<strong>_

_**Sí estas leyendo esto, es porque lograste soportar el terrible texto de ahí arriba.**_

_**A todos ¡Feliz Frozen Aniversario!**_

_**¿Quieren llorar? Vean esto... **__**www_youtube_com/_watch?v=U38Ib3XDdHg**_

"_**Un review para un fic, es un fic feliz"**_

_**¡JDayC Fuera!**_


End file.
